


Amaryllises and Calla lillies

by ConlangTurtle



Series: Flowers in your hair and hands [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta does a recovery, Bernadetta stop giving Hilda so many flowers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Hilda doesn't know what to do with her flowers, like lots of them - Freeform, present-(future) format, there are too many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConlangTurtle/pseuds/ConlangTurtle
Summary: Hilda had woken up, as usual, brushed her hair, put on some clothes, and put on the slightest blush. Once she opened her door, however, something felt wrong. The pinkette put her head out and looked around. Hilda's eyes soon landed on a gift right at her door, a big bouquet.Hilda has a secret admirer.





	Amaryllises and Calla lillies

Hilda had woken up, as usual, brushed her hair, put on some clothes, and put on the slightest blush. Once she opened her door, however, something felt wrong. The pinkette put her head out and looked around. Hilda's eyes soon landed on a gift right at her door, a big bouquet. 

"What...?" Hilda bent down to pick them up when she heard steps from behind her. 

"Hilda, what on earth? Who did you seduce this time?" Claude sighed. He picked up the flowers and thrust them into Hilda's hands. "You know what? I don't care, just make sure the pollen doesn't get everywhere again. The professor chewed me out for half an hour last time." 

Instead of saying anything more, Claude continued past Hilda to the stairs. "What on earth?" 

The next morning, the same thing happened again. A large bouquet laid outside her door. She never threw the last one away- she simply didn't have the time. A large bouquet of red flowers, just like yesterday. 

Hilda picked up the bouquet. 

The next morning, another large bouquet laid outside Hilda's door, wrapped in that pink ribbon she had somewhat familiarised herself with. They laid there, waiting for her. 

Hilda picked up the flowers. 

The next morning, another large bouquet laid outside Hilda's door, wrapped in that pink ribbon she had somewhat familiarised herself with. They laid there, waiting for her. 

Hilda picked up the flowers. 

The next morning, another large bouquet laid outside Hilda's door, wrapped in that pink ribbon she had somewhat familiarised herself with. They laid there, waiting for her. 

Hilda picked up the flowers. 

The next morning, another large bouquet laid outside Hilda's door, wrapped in that pink ribbon she had somewhat familiarised herself with. They laid there, waiting for her. 

Hilda picked up the flowers. 

The next morning, another large bouquet laid outside Hilda's door, wrapped in that pink ribbon she had somewhat familiarised herself with. They laid there, waiting for her. 

Hilda picked up the flowers. 

The next morning, another large bouquet laid outside Hilda's door, wrapped in that pink ribbon she had somewhat familiarised herself with. They laid there, waiting for her. 

Hilda picked up the flowers. 

The next morning, another large bouquet laid outside Hilda's door, wrapped in that pink ribbon she had somewhat familiarised herself with. They laid there, waiting for her. 

Hilda picked up the flowers. 

The next morning, another large bouquet laid outside Hilda's door, wrapped in that pink ribbon she had somewhat familiarised herself with. They laid there, waiting for her. 

Hilda picked up the flowers. 

After another bouquet was found and put in her room, Hilda searched for a certain teacher of the blue lions. She was planning on switching classes, not because she wanted to, but because she had to. Well... had was a tad of a strong word but it got the point across. 

"Hilda!" The girl pivoted when she heard the voice. Bernadetta von Varley. "I- heh- um- so- what brought y-you here?" 

"Oh! Bernadetta!" Hilda could feel a slight blush creeping up on her face. Ever since the first day, Hilda couldn't deny her crush on the Varley name, not to mention meeting Bernadetta in person. To say Hilda fell in love instantly would be an understatement. "Just seeking out the professor. I want to switch houses to the blue lions." 

"O-oh! Me too! Do... do you...? Do you want to... go... together?" Erase the slight blush with a heavy blush and you've got the picture of Hilda's face. "Um, are you alright!?" 

Hilda fell. 

When Hilda awoke again, she was in the infirmary. Manuela was tending to another patient, the professor was at Hilda's bed (though looking at Manuela), and Bernadetta- 

Bernadetta was sleeping at her side. Bernadetta's arm laid over Hilda's torso and her face almost embedded into her hip. The purple locks covered a bit of Bernadetta's face, though not more than just a few strands. Though her eyes were closed, it felt as if Bernadetta was looking straight at Hilda, dreamily, eyelids resting though not closed. 

** _("I love you," Bernadetta said. Hilda laughed a bit, feeling the weight of her wife laying on her with each breath. "I love you so much..." _ **

** _Bernadetta moved her hand to Hilda's hair, entwining it with the pink mass. "Do you want a kiss?" _ **

** _"Yes please.") _ **

Hilda didn't know why, but she started combing through Bernadetta's hair, Bernadetta melting into the touch. A soft hum came from her. 

"Hilda, you're awake." Hilda almost screamed as the professor spoke, did she really not have any sense of timing? "Bernadetta explained the situation, and I'd be happy to let you into the blue lions. Bernadetta is also in there." 

"Uh... thanks..." 

Hilda stood at the front of the classroom, Bernadetta in front of her. Though Hilda wasn't presenting herself, she wasn't listening. Instead, she was dreaming, her future plaguing her mind. What would become of her? Would she marry someone or live alone? Would a war with the Almyrans start? 

"Your turn, Hilda." Hilda was snapped out of her thoughts by Byleth's voice. "Introduce yourself." 

Hilda took a step forwards. "I am Hilda Valentine Goneril. As you can hear, I have a Faerghan name, not one from the alliance. I switched because someone kept leaving flowers outside my room. A change in class and schedule should fix it." 

And with those words, Hilda walked to her seat. 

Hilda woke up to Ingrid kicking down her door, at three in the morning. Three. 

"Hilda! Wake up, we have to train!" Hilda just wanted to go back to sleep. "Don't go back to sleep! You're the only woman here who wields a close-range weapon! Wake up!" 

Long story short, Hilda was being dragged into the training ground and forced to spar with Ingrid for the remainder of her morning. Gods, she hated the class already. 

"Here, you use a lance and I'll use an Axe." Ingrid handed a training lance to Hilda. 

Only the goddess could know why Hilda took the lance. 

Hilda kept feeling watched. She had been seated next to Dimitri - something about Dedue needing time away from him - at the very front. Every time she subtly glanced backwards, no one was looking at her. Every time Hilda glanced sideways, Sylvain and Ingrid were working diligently. Byleth hadn't been at Dedue's desk once, either. 

Who was staring at her? 

Hilda threw the Freikugel at the beast that once dared call itself Miklan. She didn't know why she brought Freikugel with her from home, or to this mission at all. The beast winced and turned its neck. Bernadetta appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the beast with the lance they had given her. 

The beast shrieked before dissolving, the fine powder under all those black plates revealing a corpse. Hilda strived towards Miklan while he was dissolving, ignoring Bernadetta's small screams. Hilda bent down to look closer at the corpse. 

A small scar was in his neck, where Bernadetta had shot the arrow. 

Hilda didn't know why, but she fell. 

When Hilda awoke, she was in her bed, Freikugel at her side. The room was neat and tidy, very uncharacteristically of it, no spec of dust in sight. Though something surprised her. The many flowers she always put on every surface had gotten bigger by ten... twelve... sixteen... twenty... thirty... thirty-three bouquets. Hilda got up and walked over to her desk. 

There laid a small letter on it, Dedue's handwriting on it. Hilda picked it up and opened it. 

_Hilda. _

_You have a large number of flowers in your room. You seem especially fond of amaryllises. I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to join the gardening club. _

_— Dedue Molinaro _

Hilda dropped the letter and ran. 

** _(Hilda laid in her hammock, a book in one of her hands and Bernadetta in her other arm. The light wagging had lulled the lilac-haired woman to sleep long ago. Hilda had considered getting something to eat, but she didn't know if Bernadetta would wake up. _ **

** _Hilda pressed a light kiss on her wife's head. _ **

** _"Miss Hilda! Miss Bernadetta!" Both women shot up at Mathilda's voice. Didn't Sylvain and Linhardt know to send them a letter when they send their children over? "I was wondering where you were!" _ **

** _Maela and Viktor ran up behind Mathilda. _ **

** _"We wondered where Ignace was." Bernadetta pointed in the general direction of the house and the kids ran off. _ **

** _The two women laid back in the hammock, snuggling closer together. "Stupid children, appearing out of nowhere." Bernadetta chuckled and silenced Hilda with a kiss and a hand roaming to her stomach.) _ **

Amaryllises... someone had given her a flower meaning _splendid beauty_... it probably wasn't Bernadetta, love never ended happily anyways. 

Hilda felt a single tear flow down her cheek. 

"May we sit next to you, Hilda?" Hilda glanced over at Ingrid and Bernadetta. 

"Sure." 

Bernadetta sat herself down on Hilda's right side, Ingrid at the left. The two girls began chatting with Hilda, seemingly oblivious to Hilda not listening and each other. At some point, Dimitri and Dedue sat across from Hilda, Dedue more interested in Bernadetta than his food. Eventually, all the Blue Lions were seated around the table. 

"Hilda, you okay?" Hilda looked at Sylvain. "You're crying." 

She was? Whatever, must be the nerves from yesterday. 

The death knight... he seemed reluctant, somehow. Towards Mercedes and her. When his scythe rose, something in those dead eyes _hesitated. _For a second, Hilda wasn't looking at death himself, she was looking at a blonde prince, stuck in a nightmare of a fairytale, the only outway being violence. He wasn't angry, he was scared. He was crying, suffering, silently, where no one would see. He wasn't death, he was a scared little boy, barely pulling himself together. His scythe fell, slightly scraping against the ground. His eyes had gone back to that dead state. Something akin to a whimper escaped. 

The death knight's eyes travelled to Hilda. "Not to you. I would kill a thousand people, all with that scared look they bear. Not you, you bear that broken heart." 

Bernadetta ran in, aiming her lance at the Knight. He deflected it and raised his scythe, the Flame Emperor teleporting into existence the same second. "You've had your fun! Let us leave." 

The months passed quickly after that, Hilda watched how they blended into one another. Before she knew it, it was the Etherial moon. She had watched how the number of flowers in her room only grew and grew, her bed being filled with Amaryllises most of the time, her desk just the like. Bernadetta had been spending more and more time around Hilda, she had also noticed. Smiling, laughing... flirting. Ingrid had also hogged up more of her time. 

One morning, something wasn't quite the same, though. When she opened her door for the bouquet, she was fully clothed, another empty vase at the ready. Instead of the normal bouquet of Amaryllises, there were white flowers, tons of them, a basket, a teddy bear, some neatly folded clothes and- 

There was a ring on the envelope on top of the clothes. 

Hilda ripped the envelope open- not caring about the small remnants of paper it left behind. She dropped the envelope and unfolded the papers inside. 

_Dear Hilda Valentine Goneril. _

_The gifts you've received with this letter and ring are from a possible suitor who remained anonymous. They have made all of these gifts for you and asked our service to deliver them. We have been informed to give you documents of marriage, as you are expected to fill them in. Details are listed below. _   
  


  * _If you do not sign, contact your nearest AGG building and return the papers. _
  * _The contract is to be signed and given to nearest AGG building by 20/7 next year. _
  * _Information such as family, status, crest, and age are not needed to be filled in case you are over 20. _
  * _Height, weight, measurements, age, gender, religion, and nationality must be filled. _
  * _Your signature is required to complete the documents. _

_We wish you a good day and a happy wedding. _

_\- AGG _   
  


Hilda felt her knees buckle, warmth on her cheeks, her hand on her mouth, her heart warm, her brain linking the dots, her joy spread, her nose running, her uneven breaths. She cried tears of joy knowing Bernadetta wanted to marry her. 

_ **(Hilda was cooking food, whistling her favourite tune. It was from the musical version of one of Bernadetta's books. 'A minor case'. She was whistling the tune she sang to Bernadetta in the book, which was quite familiar. ** _

_ **Bernadetta chased Ignace into the kitchen, lifting him up the second she caught him. "I've got you now!" ** _

_ **"Haha! You'll never get away with this!" Hilda sighed at their antics, the usual kind. Babe- their daughter of two months- gurgled, reaching for Bernadetta's bow. ** _

_ **"Babe! That's dangerous!" Babe turned to Hilda. "You could hurt yourself.") ** _

It had only been two days, yet here she was, in her bride's dress. Bernadetta was waiting for her. She grabbed her bouquet of Amaryllises and Calla Lillies. She checked the flowers in her hair once more. Sylvain threw over the veil. 

"I'm ready." 

** _(Hilda carried her wife out of the hall.) _ **

The doors were thrown open, revealing Hilda. She took a step forward and heard the music begin. 

_ **("Put me down!" Bernadetta laughed playfully. Hilda had carried her all the way to her room. ** _

_ **"Alright!" Hilda laid Bernadetta on the bed, pinning her.) ** _

She was standing at the front, waiting for the magic words. 

_ **(Bernadetta put a hand on Hilda's cheek.) ** _

"Do you- Hilda Valentine Goneril-Varley- take Bernadetta von Goneril-Varley as your wife?" 

_ **("I love you.") ** _

"Yes." 

_ **("Bernadetta... I love you too.") ** _

"And do you- Bernadetta von Goneril-Varley- take Hilda Valentine Goneril-Varley as your wife?" 

_ **(Bernadetta laughed.) ** _

"Yes." 

_ **(Hilda leaned in and nibbled on Bernadetta's ear a bit before letting out a grumble.) ** _

Cheer and clapping filled the hall when Hilda met Bernadetta's lips. 

_ **("Let's hope no one will come back for a few hours, love.") ** _

Edelgard was pressing Hilda's head towards the wall, her hand around her neck, nails digging through her skin, breath barely enough. "You... you took her from me, you stole her, brainwashed her. You're a monster." Hilda began Edelgard seemed mad. "I'LL KILL YOU!" 

The shot of an arrow to Edelgard's head made Hilda fall to the ground next to the corpse. 

_ **(Hilda sat in her rocking chair, Bernadetta knitting on the couch. Ignace and Babe were playing with Judith- Claude and Hubert's elder daughter- Vienne- Claude and Cyril's only daughter- Giselle- Claude and Hubert's youngest daughter- and Marcel- Claude and Hubert's only son. Mathilda was also there, chasing her younger friends. ** _

_ **Hilda kept watching over the children, seeing their joy and smiles, their lack of scars (she traced her own, unknowingly). They were all so happy, untouched by war and fighting. They wouldn't try to kill each other over someone having a crush on someone else. No one would suffer. They were all lucky, not living like Gustaf or Annie- once having parents that are now gone or immobile. Hilda would keep it that way. ** _

_ **"Hilda?" Hilda looked at her wife, Amaryllises and Calla Lillies weaved into her braid. "I love you." ** _

_ **Hilda smiled back, reminded of the first words she said to Bernadetta that day with the gifts. "Bernadetta, my heart will always belong to you. I hope you know that.") ** _

Bernadetta jumped from her seat to kiss Hilda, not caring about the rest of the world. 

_ **(Bernadetta rolled to lie on her stomach, leaning closer to Hilda until their lips met.) ** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have shipped this ship ever since Bernadetta was revealed. I have no idea why I'm writing about it just now, but I do not regret it. Not to mention it's a rarepair. :/ 
> 
> This ship needs more content and I will help it no matter what.


End file.
